High
by asthenia.oet
Summary: Shikamaru era, definitivamente, um excelente observador. -SongFic ShikaTema com insinuações de NaruHina & SaiIno-


**A**í vai minha primeiríssima fic ShikaTema! Sempre gostei bastante do casal, mas sempre achei um casal _problemático_ demais para se escrever. Por esse motivo, peço que me perdoem caso tenha fica meio OOC. A música é do _The Cure_, e particulamente, acho que combina muito com ShikaTema_. _E só para esclarecer, não acompanho Naruto (só o casal NaruHina mesmo) mas sou fã de diversos casais.

Fic dedicada à todos os fãs que concordam que só uma pessoa tão problemática como Shika, só merecia a Temari mesmo, e visse versa. ;)

* * *

**S**eria hipocrisia da minha parte, se eu dissesse que não estava olhando. Era óbvio que estava.

E só de pensar que eu achava uma ideia completamente estúpida se reunir com todo mundo num bar dançante... Hm, quem diria que eu ia acabar gostando tanto da ideia.

Eu nunca havia visto a princesinha de Suna daquele jeito. Solta, leve... Provavelmente porque a segunda garrafa de sakê estava pela metade, mas naquela altura, pouco importava.

**_W_**hen I see you sky as a kite

_Quando eu te vejo voar alto como uma pipa_

As high as I might

_Tão alto quanto pode_

I can't get that high

_Eu não posso ir tão longe_

The how you move

_O jeito que você se move_

The way you burst the clouds

_O jeito que você fura as nuvens_

It makes me want to try.

_Isto me faz querer tentar._

Ela mantinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, enquanto se movia de leve. Agradeci internamente por estar num lugar de vista tão privilegiada... Na verdade, esse foi um mais daqueles momentos que eu pensava demais. Eu me sentia tão por fora e tão entediado, quando Naruto vinha com aqueles papos de como Hinata o fazia sentir especial, feliz, e todas essas baboseiras. E eu sabia que isso me entediava mais que o normal.

Mas foi por causa desses papos incrivelmente chatos, que cheguei a conclusão que meninas como Hinata, sabiam exatamente como se tornarem mulheres. E Temari tinha esse dom em especial... Muito maior que qualquer menina que eu conhecesse. Não falo das pernas dela, do decote, que faz parte do conjunto, entre outras coisas. Ela tem uma mania que me irrita profundamente, por se tornar tão mulher.

Ela exprime os olhos, sorri irônica e sempre diz algo pra me ofender.

E só, especialmente para irritá-la, eu sorrio irônico respondo querendo atingí-la.

Eu tenho total conhecimento que isso nunca realmente chegou a ofendê-la, e ela nunca me ofendeu, de fato.

O que eu sei que sempre vai atingí-la de verdade, é quando eu digo algo perto o suficiente para sentir sua respiração, e deixá-la corada. Ela tenta sorrir, e eu fico satisfeito quando vejo-a sorrir vermelha. E vermelho combina tanto com ela...

**_W_**hen I see you sticky as lips

_Quando eu vejo você_

As licky as trips

_Viajando_

I can't lick that far

_Eu não posso ir tão longe_

But when you pout

_Mas quando você faz beicinho_

The way you shout out loud

_O jeito que você grita em voz alta_

It makes me want to start

_Me faz querer começar_

And when I see you happy as a girl

_E quando eu vejo você feliz como uma garota_

That swims in a world of magic show

_Que nada num mundo de show de mágica_

It makes me bite my fingers through

_Me faz morder meus dedos do começo ao fim_

To think I could've let you go.

_Só de pensar que eu poderia te deixar ir._

- Você faz sempre essa cara de tonto, ou só às vezes? - Ino se aproximava de mim, com ar de riso.

- Ah, você problemática.

- Sabe meu querido Shika... - ela ria em tom exagerado, enquanto falava comigo - eu ando notando a noite toda em como você anda ocupado...

- Não tanto como você com o esquisito, ali. - Sai estava a poucos metros de Temari, observando Ino enquanto nós conversávamos.

- Olha, se não fosse pela cara de tonto que você olha para a princesinha de Suna, diria que está com ciúmes.

A minha resposta mais inteligente para aquele momento, era meu silêncio. Ela ia continuar tirando com a minha cara se eu respondesse qualquer coisa. Extremamente problemática.

- Vai até lá de uma vez! - Ino levantou-se, e olhou para mim, incrédula - ela tá sozinha, e para sua sorte inofensiva.

- Ino - eu disse, irônico - eu sei que você é mais inteligente que isso.

**_A_**nd when I see you

_E quando eu vejo você_

Take the same sweet steps

_Dando os mesmos passos doces_

You used to take

_Que você costumava dar_

I say I'll keep on holding you

_Eu digo que vou abraçar você_

My arms so tight

_Em meus braços tão forte_

I'll never let you slip away.

_Que nunca vou te deixar ir embora._

A loira olhou para meu rosto, sem expressão alguma, e depois foi caminhando para o meio do bar rindo, enquanto Sai a esperava. Naquele momento, eu olhei bem para os olhos quase cerados de Temari e ela me encarou. Sinceramente, achei que ela iria acabar jogando a garrafa na minha cabeça, por saber (ah, e ela sabia muito bem) que eu estive a noite toda, ali, prontamente a observá-la.

Mas, felizmente, ao contrário das minhas expectativas, ela sorriu irônica para mim (claro, de costume), e pôs sua mão esquerda em seu quadril, sobre o vestido decotado vermelho.

Eu me levantei, e fui até lá. Havia alguma coisa errada com aquele vestido, e eu tinha que ajudá-la com ele.

Ele tinha que sair daquele lugar, recheado de olhares, e ir para um lugar onde serviria somente ao certo Nara, bem longe dali.

* * *

Review, pleaase? :D

Thanks for all. ;)


End file.
